


It's not every day that you are born

by Orangebubble



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor doesn't meant to do it, Gavin is sweet, He is a little shit, M/M, Nines is baby, Nines is frustrated, Nines is not good with emotions, Nines needs a hug, Nobody meant to do it, Pre-Relationship, Presents, RK800-60 is called Aiden, and cake, big apology, birthday fic, but first some hurt, it is sad before it gets better, it will be cute, surprisingly Gavin is better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-01-29 00:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangebubble/pseuds/Orangebubble
Summary: Nines don't believe anybody will remember his birthday. Gavin finds out and after making it worse he makes it better, so much better. (The man is boyfriend material, go get him Nines!)
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 16
Kudos: 127





	1. 09.11.2039

**Author's Note:**

> Sope here is my take on Nines Birthday or Activation Day however you wanna call it. 
> 
> It gets longer and longer and it's not finished yet.

** _09.11.2019 - 9:30 p.m._ **

_ Download complete of update 768hgz02 _

_ Maintenance check complete - no failures found _

That was Richard, nicknamed by his partner as Nines, the RK900, the best android Cyberlife had to offer, greeted when he opened his eyes. After he just shortly went into stasis for his monthly update, of the new and improved Cyberlife. 

Blinking a few times so his eyes switched to their night vision, he looked in his dark and empty living room, sitting on the only furniture. A dark leather armchair that was faced to the window, so he could watch the world go by.

Turning to the window he saw also only darkness and the silhouette of the buildings around him, nothing of interest. He opened his task list, to see if he had anything to do. 

_ Tasklist _

_ Status: No mission found. _

He sighed at the bright letters that told him, what he already had known. He had nothing to do like so often when he came home. Maybe he should indeed follow the advice of his elderly neighbor Mrs. Maple, to get a pet. But he wasn’t sure what to choose and if he really could take care of it in the right way. He already had problems enough with the humans around him. 

Tried with the situation he closed his eyes again and went through all his files he had already built on caring for an animal, searching for something to do. Anything.

He was interrupted in his endless search by a small notification on the far edge of his HUD.

Curious and with the hope of something to do, he opened it and was greeted by his internal calendar of the year 2039. Two days from now a notification was set and he opened it hastily. 

_ 11.11.2039  _

_ Day of Activation of RK900 - #313 248 317 - 87 _

_ His mind immediately gave further information.  _

_ Day of Activation _

  * _The equivalent of Day of Birth to the humankind_
  * other words: Birthday 

_ Birthday _

_ /ˈbəːθdeɪ/ _

_ noun _

    * _the anniversary of the day on which a person was born, typically treated as an occasion for celebration and the giving of gifts._
    * the day of a person's birth.
    * the anniversary of something's origin or foundation.

  
  


Nines stared long at the words, before he scoffed and closed any open tab. Sending his HUD again to a blank canvas, only the time, date and temperature stayed in on corner like always. 

_ ‘Occasion for celebration and the giving of gifts’ _

As if that would happen in two days’ time. He had no one to celebrate with. In the 10 months, he had since joined the DPD he had not made any significant bounds that would regard such action. He had difficulties to form this kind of bounds thanks to Cyberlife’s plan to not give him even the possibility to become a deviant. They tried anything in their power to keep him as a machine, cool and unfeeling. 

That had worked for 2 whole months after he had been activated by Connor, his predecessor, in the deepest most secret laboratories of Cyberlife. The deviant virus couldn’t be transferred to him in any way possible. That in the end Connor and Markus had to shut him down again, before he did any real damage in following his mission as a machine.

Just 3 weeks later with the help of the android creator Elijah Kamski, they had been able to give him an upgraded virus, to get past his defenses. It had been painful, his first emotion ever being pain, but a success. 

But then he had needed time to adjust to anything, to the new world for androids. To the new freedom, they all had. He had felt so lost, still felt like this these days sometimes, but Jericho had helped to get better in a way. 

So he could decide for himself at least to join the Detroit Police Department these 10 months ago, to make use of his programming. In a way to pay Jericho back in what they had done for him.

Even if he did accomplish that in a way. It had helped nothing with adjusting to society. He was still the odd one out. People avoided him at the station, not stopping for small talk or any greeting. 

He had accepted early that he would have difficulties to form any bonds with others that were not in his close circle of colleagues, but it hasn’t stopped there. 

To this day he hadn’t made any progress, in his own opinion and by the parameter Cyberlife had given him, with either his human partner nor his predecessor. The latter being even more distance. In fear or hate, Nines didn’t know. That included also Connors own human partner, because the Lieutenant trusted RK800 and his feelings to other people. 

People called them brothers for their similar looks, the other RK800, named Aiden included, but he had no such relation with either of them. Connor, he saw every day but Aiden not at all, was the other with the SWAT-Team under Captain Allen. 

His human partner, Gavin Reed was a completely different story. Form the memories he had been given from Connor he had known of the antipathy that the Detective had felt for androids. When he had met him, the Detective had been a different person, not as hateful as in Connor’s memories, but still not nice. He had accepted Nines as his new partner, even had given him his nickname, because his own chosen name had sounded too snobby for him. Still, Nines treasured the name like nothing else. 

With all these parameters set, they had a rough start but it evolved to something akin to a partnership, a good working partnership, that rivaled in success Connors and the Lieutenants. But was poorly in things considered relationship-wise. 

Sure Nines had met his cats and they had liked him, but they didn’t have gotten any further. So Nines doesn’t even have this. 

He had not one person he would himself call a friend. Not one person that would be willing to celebrate his activation day, his birthday with him. It made his pump in a hurtful rhythm. 

He was lonely as the only furniture in his dark living room. 

______

______

**09.11.2039 - 10:30 pm**

Gavin really should go to sleep, he had to be at the station at 8 am sharp. His punctuality being one of his good qualities that he liked to maintain. But here he was still lounging on his sofa, his cats Mayo and Mustard spread out over his body, for a warm place. 

He himself was on his tablet looking through emails, work, and private, to tidy up the whole mess that his mailbox was. He had been chewed out by Fowler, why he couldn’t get any more work-related emails to his account. It was the fault of a too-full mailbox and now he was deleting and sorting all 1278 emails, to get his boss off his back. Also, he didn’t want to ask Nines for all the info for any case, the android was his partner and not his servant. Something that he had to learn after the revolution, also Nines had too much personality and snark to be ever anyone’s servant. And he as a human with the experience in the field had often a different view on the case info, than Nines, who always was everything basing on logic. But humans weren’t logic. 

He scoffed angrily as he deleted one more email, that was so clearly spam mail with their given subject that he asked himself how his spam program hadn’t detected them. They were so oblivious spam, he didn’t want to get new flooring in his apartment from someone called Kevin Barbara, for fuck’s sake!

Deleting this useless mail he came to the next and well this one was more interesting. It was from his partner and if he interpreted the date right even when they just had started to work together. It had not been the best start of a partnership but they made it somehow. 

That made this email kinda important and so Gavin opened it and was greeted with a blank mail with only a file attached to it, an ass big file. Now even more curious Gavin opened the file, it started to download and he already could see that would take some time. So he sat his tablet down on Mustards back, as she was currently occupying his lap and took a sip of his lukewarm coffee, that was placed on his coffee table.

When he looked back at the tablet, it was just finishing loading and he clicked on the file. His tablet exploded with sites and sites of text, all written in the neat Cyberlife font. Confused now, he started to scroll and being honest with himself, he understood jackshit what was written. Was that even English? It kinda reminded him of the things that Elijah wrote down on any writable surface when an idea struck him. 

His eyebrows raised in question, he scrolled back to the beginning, maybe he should start from there? And yes that got him more information than before. In big bold letters the headline was:

**Instructions Manual for RK900 #313 248 317 - 87**

Well, shit did Nines, really send him his instruction manual? Why would he do this? Taking back his coffee and sipping on it, Gavin scrolled through the text once more, trying to remember why he even got it.

Was it because Nines had tried to introduce himself? Or because he had again compared him to Connor. Oh, wait! Yes, that’s what it must have been. Nines had been not all too happy to be compared to his ‘older brother’. Gavin got that, he was not better with Elijah, but still had done it. So it seems Nines had sent him his manual so he could look up what Nines had different from Connor and he supposed Aiden, that little shit. After all, Nines was the upgraded version of these two. 

With his eyes wandering over the text he scrolled by, he abruptly stopped and spit out the coffee he had just drunk. It landed on Mustard, who with a loud yowl jumped from his leg and ran away, screaming like Gavin had killed her children. He would apologize later. His eyes were glued to the screen and his mouth was open in shock.

_ Day of Activation of RK900 - #313 248 317 - 87 _

_ 11.11.2038 _

Wait isn’t this like the equivalent of a human birthday for androids?

FUCKING SHIT! NINES HAD BIRTHDAY IN JUST 1 DAY?!?! WHY THE FUCK DIDN’T HE TOLD HIM?!?!

Setting down his cup blindly and getting up from his position to sit properly down, which made also Mayo flee less loudly from his spot, he still stared at the tablet. His partner, someone he would call a friend, even a close one, Nines had met his babies, after all, had birthday in one fucking day?! 

His brain supplied him with the information that it was more than one day, as it was still the 9th, but that was absolutely beside the point! He had to find a present! Nines had after all gifted him something on his birthday too! It had been just a bag of his favorite hard candy, but it was a present after all and Gavin greatly appreciated it! 

He had to grill Nines tomorrow why he didn’t tell him, after he berated himself why he hadn’t ask or at least it seemed this way. Gavin, when he knew, didn’t forget things easily, birthdays not at all. They were important. And if he didn’t know, did the other also not? He had to ask Tina, Hank and Connor tomorrow, too. Maybe they had already something planned and he could join.

  
  



	2. 10.11.2039

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Gavin tries and Nines is frustrated. Very typical for them.

**10.11.2039 - 7:45 am**

With a travel mug full of freshly brewed coffee, Gavin stepped through the doors of the bullpen, he was early than normal, due to his mission to ask Nines about his birthday, or activation day, however, you wanna call it.

And he didn’t need long to find said android, who was already sitting at their shared desk working dutifull at his workstation. Sometimes Gavin asks himself if the other even slept. It would get him a boring and long answer, that he would understand only half of, for sure. 

Coming to his desk, he sat down his mug and backpack. 

“Morning, Nines.”

“Detective.”

Oh, Nines’ voice was tense, more tense than normal. And didn’t they just made it to first name basis back 2 months, when he was shot on duty and Nines had to try to keep him awake from the bloodloss? Well thinking about that brought him nowhere.

“So, how was your morning?” 

Small talk was a good idea, butter Nines a little bit up, before he asked the big question.

“It was fine,” was the sharp answer.

Okay, this was really strange of Nines.

“That’s good... ähm you know-” Gavin awkwardly started, trying to find the right words, but Nines interrupted him harshly.

“Is there any point in having this conversation Detective?”

Gavin looked perplexed at the android.

“No, I mean, yes! There is! I-”

“If you could stop this senseless chattering and keep it to the not working hours, I would be delighted. We now just got a case and should already be on our way.” 

With that Nines stood up, put his jacket on, he had started to put off when in the bullpen, and made a beeline to the exit, leaving his stunned partner behind. Who was just staring at the point, that a minute ago, Nines had been standing and looking at him with the most distasteful look ever at him. 

Blinking still in confusion what just happened, his brain caught up with what exactly the android had said. 

Could androids even stand up with the wrong leg? He had to ask Connor later, because no way in hell was that the Nines he was used too. 

Still confused to no end and a little stunned at what Nines had said to him, he grabbed his travel mug back up and followed the way his partner had taken. He would try again in the car. 

_____

_____

The idea to ask in the car again died down pretty quickly, when Nines just started to bark directions at him and when he was not, he had on his angriest bitch face and was deadly silent, that Gavin was scared to open any conversation.

When getting out of the car at the scene, an abandoned industrial park outside the city, also gave him no option, as Nines made a beeline for the dead bodies, he set his quest back on his task list. Nines was right, first work then he could ask and maybe find out why his partner was in such a bad mood. Also an open, hella bloody, the crime scene was maybe not the best place to ask these questions. 

———

———

In the end, it boiled down to him asking Nines at the hella bloody crime scene. The opportunity came when they both were standing at the sidelines, waiting for some called construction workers to move big parts of debris away. Because the track of footprints had gone there, but none were on the debris, so Nines thought something of importance could be under it. 

So they stood there in the freshly fallen snow, with the global warming of the past and the long-time no real actions were taken, the winter had become harsher in Detroit. Snow came more early and it was tits cold. Gavin had already exchanged his light leather jacket against a warm winter coat, with gloves, scarf and a woolen hat and he was still cold. His android partner on the other was not disturbed by the cold. Standing prime and proper like always, watching the worker with his cold eyes. Gavin wanted a cigarette. 

“So…,” he started not again really knowing how to make this work. But he had to ask and now was one of the best opportunities because Nines couldn't run. 

“I tidied up my mailbox yesterday.”

Nines made no indication of hearing what he had just said.

“And man was it full of spam, I tell you. Like so oblivious spam that I don’t fucking know how my program didn’t catch it!” 

Nines now turned to him as he got louder in his talking. 

“Is there,  _ again, _ any point in what you are telling me, Detective.” Nines interrupted him coolly. 

But Gavin didn’t step down this time. 

“Well yes! You know I found that really old email you send me, when we started to work together. Like I think you send it to me because I was kinda an ass to you, with asking on repeat what was different between you and Connor and I suppose Aiden? Sorry by the way. But yeah, it had no real text but your instruction manual attached.” Gavin stopped his babbling to let it sink in.

“And?” now Nines sounded at least a little interested. Gavin let him sit for a few more seconds.

“And I found out, to my surprise that your birthday is tomorrow,” he ended with a small smile, looking at his partner.

Who flinched? Flinched at the mentioning of his birthday? 

Nines gave him a cold stare, colder than the air around them, that turned Gavin’s cheeks a healthy red. But Gavin again didn’t step down, even if the look could freeze him and hell over.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he didn’t try to be accusing, he could have asked after all.

“I didn’t because it's not a day of importance.”

Once again Gavin stared at his partner in shock. 

Not of importance?

“Not of importance?” he said unbelievingly.

“Yes. It’s a day that comes every day, if I am here or not. There is nothing important on this day.” And with that Nines turned back to the workers, ignoring Gavin once again.

“No.”

Nines didn’t give him a reaction, so now filled with determination and a little anger, he stepped in front of his partner to make him look at him. 

“No, Nines. The day is important, it’s when your born or in your case activated. It should be celebrated! Like with cake and gifts and drinks!”

He was stared down with cold eyes. 

“Why should I?”

“Because it’s your birthday, man! It’s the one day of the year that is just for you! When people celebrate you!” Slowly Gavin was getting impatient with his explanations.

“You say to celebrate with someone, that I am born, alive even, Detective. But I don’t have anyone to celebrate with.” 

That, that was sad. And also very untrue. Nines had many people around him, at the station, even in Jericho! He had a family!

“What’s that for a bullshit Nines! You have tons of people to celebrate with!”

“Like whom?” Nines’ voice was sharp, ready to cut deep wounds, but Gavin continued.

“Like the guys at the station! Tina, Chris, Person, Brown, Ben maybe even Fowler, he likes you! And -” counting them down with his gloved fingers.

“Officer Chen? Who stops any talk when I am near her? Like she fears I will record it and bring it to Fowler, like a surveillance camera? Officer Person, who goes out of her way to not be in my way? Officer Brown who even, if he knows he needs my help and I am offering, turns to other people, like I am not even there! Detective Collins, who ignores me in cases and just talks to you? Officer Miller, who offers anyone a greeting but me! The Captain who sends me tones of reports to complete beside my usual workload?!”

Nines stepped closer with anyone he listed, getting louder too, talking directly in Gavin’s face. 

“Connor! My oh, so saint brother?! Who I am compared to in anything I do! Who is better in integrating with people, who is better at being a deviant, who smiles more, who is more human?! Who ignores me all the time?! Leutnant Anderson, who doesn’t speak to me at all, if it’s possible?! My other ‘brother’ Aiden, who acts like I don’t exist?!? The other androids at the station? Shelly, Mark, Adam, Lara?!? Who fear me for what I was intended to be. Even, even if Connor was the same before me?!? Not to mention the whole crew of Jericho, who all feel the same way!” 

Gavin took a step back, but Nines followed till he had him pressed against a dirty cold wall. They were now being nose to nose. 

“You?! You, who don’t even want me as your partner? Who calls me anything bad under the sun? Who doesn’t hear my input? Who is just the hugest pain in the ass in existence of my short life?!”

Nines was poking his finger angrily in Gavin’s chest with any accusation. It hurt, Nines had lost the control over his strength in his rage. 

Gavin just listens in shock, with wide eyes, not knowing what to do. Nines panted a little from the rage he had talked himself into, his system needed to cool down. 

The android gave him a last scrutinizing cold look, before he took a step, back and rolled his shoulders. Then he turned around leaving the scene to the space that just had been cleared by the construction workers. 

“I don’t have anyone worth celebrating with”, he spat out before he left. 

Gavin stayed behind, looking at Nines back, watching him leave. Hurt started to spread next to the shock and Gavin looked away, defeated. 

What the fuck just happened.

——-

——-

  
  


He had left the crime scene in a different car than the Detective. Still too agitated to interact with the other or with anyone else. 

For the rest of the day, Nines did everything possible to not be near his partner or any other person. He found his safe haven in the evidence locker, putting the evidence away from the morning scene and doing the necessary paperwork in his head. 

The end of his shift couldn’t come soon enough and he was glad when they weren’t called to any new scenes. He just wanted to leave. 

Coming home to his empty, cold flat had been a relief. His rigid shoulders had relaxed and he had taken an unnecessary deep breath. It helped to get himself under control a little at least. 

Stepping deeper into his flat, he closed the door behind him, making a beeline to his armchair and just falling onto it. He groaned when his body hit the soft cushion. He closed his eyes for a second, to leave the present world behind. 

He should apologize to Gavin. He must apologize to Gavin. 

Not only had he been unfounded be angry and harsh in all their interactions today. He had let out his anger and frustration at his partner, again unfounded, when he had asked an innocent question. When Gavin had tried to talk about his birthday a thing he had been sure anybody had forgotten. 

Yes, Gavin had just learned about it and also in accident, but he decided to act on it. And he had tried to make Nines feel better about it. And Nines just had given in his own frustration, using Gavin like a verbal punching bag. He had hurt the other, he had seen it in his eyes, beside the shock. But back then it had felt good, like a triumph. But now? It made him feel rotten inside.

Groaning in defeat, Nines hide his face in his hands. He didn’t look forward to the next day. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear, no, no one is extra mean to Nines, the boy just has a chip on his shoulder and it wasn't anyone's intention to hurt Nines in any way. 
> 
> All of them need better communication skills.
> 
> Also, I will post the last, happy chapter tomorrow, now I am too tired.


	3. 11.11.2039

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is finally. Sorry for the wait!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For explanation: 60 is named Aiden here and works with the SWAT

11.11.2039 - 8:30 am 

Being late was not something that should happen to an android, without good reasoning, and oversleeping was not a good reason, at least for Nines. Stepping nearly an hour later into the bullpen to his usual time was a first experience for him. 

He made his way to his desk, already searching for his partner, but the human was nowhere to be seen. A little stumped, he scanned the era, maybe he had just missed him with his mere eyes. But also the scan didn’t make his partner appear. 

Coming to a stop at his desk, he looked gloomy at the Detective's empty seat. A quick scan showed him that his partner had come in this morning, an imprint of the bottom of his travel mug was on the surface as well as his backpack thrown under the desk. Strangely his work station was off and no new hot cup of coffee was on the desk. The Detective wasn’t even in the breakroom. 

Before he could investigate further, somebody cleared their throat behind him and he turned. Detective Ben Collins stood behind him. 

“Good that you are here Richard. I got a case, where your assistance is needed. The Captain is already informed.”

“Of course, Detective Collins. I will get to the scene as fast as possible, but first I have to find Gavin. I have -”

“It’s time-sensitive, Richard. I’m sure Gavin can wait”, the other insisted. 

Recognizing his defeat, Nines just nodded and then followed the Detective out of the building. He shot a quick text to Gavin’s phone, but it wasn’t answered or even read by the time he came to the crime scene and then he already sunken in his work. 

———-  
———-

Nines made his way back to the station when it was time for Gavin’s typical lunch break and he thought that by now he would meet his partner. But when he entered the bullpen the second time this day, there was still no sign of him. Yes, his desk had been used but Gavin was nowhere to be found, for his scanners. The message he had sent, was still on unread. 

He was getting a little nervous, this was so strange. He tried to think of any possibilities why Gavin was missing, but at the same time at work. It made his thirirum pump stop hurtful for a second, his pre-constructions named him as a reason for Gavin's absence. 

Looking up from the spot of his desk he had stared it the whole time he made again a scan of the bullpen to now anvil. He was getting jittery. 

With one thought he decided to make Gavin a coffee, for when he would come back and he could use it as a peace offering to the man. Standing up he made his way to the breakroom but was intercepted with a sight of huge black boxes. Whoever was carrying them couldn’t see where they were walking and so didn’t noticed that they walked straight into him. Fastly he helped to keep the boxes from falling when they collided with his heavy frame.

“Shit! Sorry, Detective Stern!”

Behind all the boxes he could see Lara, a petit android, formerly employed as a receptionist who now was a police officer with bright pink hair. 

“I hope I didn’t hurt you?” she asked concerned, still holding onto the towering boxes. 

“No, nothing is damaged. Was it that, that you are carrying?”

“Oh! It’s the evidence from the Bell case, you know the one with all the broken stuff. Well here is the broken stuff inside. I needed to put it down to evidence”, she answered cheerfully. Lara had a cheerful personality like her hair. 

“I would offer my assistance, but I-”

“Oh! That would be so nice of you, Detective! I don’t want to let anything fall, we don’t need it to be in even more shards!” 

Why were people interrupting him today so often? He didn’t think about it too long, because with her bright smile and logical request for him he couldn’t really say no. So he nodded and took two of the three boxes so she could see where she was walking. 

If Gavin was not here now, he would be here later and then Nines could be sure that his coffee doesn’t go cooled, while he waited for him. 

With another nod, he instructed Lara to go first and then followed her himself.

———  
———

It hadn’t just been to help get the boxes to the evidence lookers, but Lara had also roped him in to help her put anything away. It had been a lot of small tiny pieces. But now finally done he made his way back to the break room, hoping that he hadn’t missed Gavin or the opportunity to make him his coffee.

Being so deep into his mission he didn’t notice that the bullpen was strangely empty, had he only searched for his partner when he had stepped in. 

Already opening the file in his HUD for Gavin's coffee preferences he entered the room.

“HAPPY ACTIVATION DAY!”  
  
The volume this message was screamed at him hurt his ears and his body immediately activated his fighting protocols, even more, when small particles of something hit his clothes. 

With wide eyes, he looked into the room he had just wanted to enter to make some coffee. There was a big banner stretched over the room “HAPPY ACTIVATION DAY, RICHARD!” was printed bold and black on it and a handwritten slightly wobbly “NINES” had been added too. There were also balloons in the room in different sizes all silver in color with and without messages of wishing him a happy activation day. The old message of a “happy birthday” was crossed out for the new text. The particles that had been thrown at him, were confetti also colored in silver, that was now sticking to his clothes and laying on the floor. But the most surprising thing Nines thought was, that anybody was standing in the room looking at him with the bright smiles. 

“What-”

“Well, what does it look like?” Was quipped from his right, by a voice he knew all too well.

There stood his partner with a shit-eating grin on his face and an amused sparkle in his eyes. 

Someone giggled on his other side. “Common, Nines! Don’t be shy! Come in, we got so much stuff for you!” It was Officer Chen - Tina - who now had a hand on his arm and was pulling him inside the room so that he lost sight of Gavin again.

Being pulled to the only table in the room he was presented with a mountain of colorful warped presents and more decorations. Officer Chen let go of him and then Captain Fowler stepped forward. 

“We wish you all a happy activation day, Richard. The crew threw together to make you this little party and the cake. We hope you like it.” With that Fowler handed him a blue and silver card with a big blue candle printed at the front. 

Still, in shock what the fuck just happened he took the card with trembling fingers. Opening it the text inside wished him again a happy activation day and he saw that anybody who worked at the bullpen had signed the card. 

His body good warm, with a sweet feeling. He looked up at all the people surrounding him happily, smiling. It made his pump stutter strangely. Feeling shy he looked away to the table, where yes he could see a dozen thririum blue cupcakes, with frosting and sprinkles, as well as a dozen chocolate ones. He supposed they were for the humans of the room. 

“And now presents time!” was cheerfully hollered from his side again by Officer Chen. 

“For fuck’s sake, Chen! Let the boy take everything in first! Nothing is running away” Hank gruffly remarked. 

But the female officer didn’t listen and a small narrow package was pushed into his space. “Mine first!”

Hank groaned in the background. Looking at the excited face of Officer Chen, he gently took the package and under her watchful eyes slowly opening it, methodical starting with the bow around it. 

Getting all the paper off, without breaking it, he was greeted with a dark smooth box. Gingerly he lifted the lid. Inside was a dark blue fountain pen, with golden edges. Nines recognized the manufacturer and it was a good one, not the most pricy but a good one. 

“We all know how much you like to sign stuff and also how shit the bullet pens in the station are, so I thought you would like that one”, was explained to him, while he holds the pen in awe. 

“Th-thank you, Officer Chen, I greatly appreciate it.”

“It’s Tina, Nines,” was laughed at him and when he looked at Officer Ch- Tina, she was smiling at him broadly, happy to have made him a good present. 

“If you're finished with that, here is the present from Hank and me.” Connor made his way in his view and was holding a small packaged in front of him. 

Tina stuck his tongue out at him, for stealing her thunder. But let it go when Nines sat her present down gently and closed the box back up. With the same procedure, he started to open the other present, in awe itself, that Connor and Hank had gifted him something. 

This time inside, was another box, were safely a coffee mug was resting. Dark green, in usual size and when Nines pulled it out of his protective box he could read “In need of recharge” in bold white letters, with a little battery symbol under it. He scanned it and noticed that it had a special coating on it that respond to heat.

In utter confusion, he looked up at his predecessor. 

“It’s for your thririum if you need some. Or what else you want to drink”, Connor explained helpfully.

“Oh.” 

If Nines remembered correctly, and why should he not he had infinitive memory, everybody at the station had their significant cup. In Gavin’s case more than one, the human throwing a fit when somebody used it beside him, expect if Officer Chen, Officer Miller or him were the culprit. He himself didn’t need to intake thirium regular like the other androids, but if he had too he preferred ice-cold, forming the liquid to a pudding-like texture. 

But that still didn’t give him an answer to the confusion lettering. Again Connor seemed to read his mind, without them starting a wireless conversation.

“Hank found it fitting because thirium is used to ‘charge up’ our bodies, even if that isn’t how it works. And as I said use it for it, when you need a ‘recharge’”

Hank groaned again in the background, pressing a hand on his face. “Connor, you don’t explain these things! That takes out the whole …. everything!”

Connor looked at Hank like a confused puppy. “But you explained to me that is why it was a good choice.”

“That’s not the point!” 

People giggled around them. Nines smiled down at the mug, gently stroking over the printed letters. “Thank you.” 

Ignoring Connors still questioning eyes, Hank stepped closer to him. “You’re welcome, son.” He clapped him on his shoulder. Connor smiled brightly beside him. 

“I think, to that my present is the most fitting follow up.” 

And with that Detective Collins, came forward. He handed Nines a very flat box. Nines took it anew confused, but more about what could be a good follow up present with such a form. When the present was revealed it did make sense. 

“We all know much you hate the coffee stains, Gavin leaves behind all over his desk and everywhere else.” 

“Hey!” Was protested from the back. 

Ignoring the protest, Detective Collins continued. “And believe me it annoys me too. So I hope it prevents your own cup from doing that.”

Nines tested the weight of the coaster, it was made out of some metal, that would need further analysis. Engraved on the surface was a geometric pattern, that reflected nicely in the light. 

“Thank you, it’s very nice.”

With Detective Collins moving away with a nod, Officer Miller stepped forward, presenting him a little succulent for his desk. He took the small plant with gentle fingers, scared to hurt the small organism. With a bright smile Officer, Miller explained to him that it was a seedling from his own succulents at home and how he should take care of it. While Miller was explaining he was gently touching the leaves of the plant, it was soft under his touch. He liked how symmetrical it was. 

After Officer Miller, who also told him to call him Chris and Detective Collins also quipped in to call him by his first name, the androids who were still working at the station came forward. Lara was grinning at him with mischief in the eyes and it made click in his head, why she had insisted on his help. Their gift to him was an assortment of android safe sweets, all their favorites packed in a basket, like the one you could buy in department stores filled with fruit and other delicacies. He took the basket with a smile, excited to try the candy. At least Officer Person and Officer Brown joined them, they came later to the room, just coming from a scene. Person had a big bouquet of blue roses in her arms and Brown presented him with a complimentary vase out of glass. He took both very thankful and was delighted when the perfume of the flowers hit his olfactive sensors. 

“Cake time!” was happily exclaimed by Tina, when all presents seem to be given. “Birthday boy first!”

“Activation Day!” Someone quipped from behind. 

And with that, a thirium blue cupcake was pressed into his hands and everybody was looking at him in expectation. Under watchful eyes and a little nervous, Nines got the cupcake out of its colorful paper casing and carefully took a bite. It was sweet, artificial sweet and his system registered the thrirum in the baked good as well as the other ingredients that were not harmful to his system. He hummed in surprise when after the first bite a tingling sensation erupted on his tongue. 

It was good, very good. He took a bite and then another, till nothing was left of the cupcake.

“Can’t believe you have sweet thoot!” Gavin sounded scandalized. 

People laughed good-naturally around him and with a small smile, he sneaked another cupcake, which seems to give the other the signal that cake was now for everyone and so a little fight to get anyone some started. 

When everybody was provided with some pastry and drinks, that Nines hadn’t seen bevor in the room, some thirium based for him and his fellow androids, it didn’t need long for conversations to start. People mingling around the room, talking and having fun with the little part, Nines included who was robbed immediately robbed in a conversation with Connor and Tina. 

It was fun. Talking and laughing with the people around him, being smiled at. But well they were still at a police station, so there were interrupted just as Nines had made his round around the room (Connor urged him to do it, as he was the special person of the day), by a call, that Person - “Call me Julia” - took. Getting the information of his Officer, Captain Fowler had sadly the task to call everything off. With a clearing of his throat and his loud booming voice, he got their attention and fastly disturbed the different tasks to his officers. 

He himself was given the task to investigate the new crime scene - a supposedly triple homicide, similar to the case they had been given yesterday - and he searched for his partner in the room, the only person he hadn’t talked to. People started to leave the room, giving him a last wishing well or in Hank’s case again a clap on his shoulder. Chris stayed behind to clean up and flagged Nines down when he offered to help, it was his Activation Day after all, what Chris also took as a reason to not letting him help. 

On being literally shooed out of the breakroom, he didn’t forget to grab his presents, to dispose of them on his desk, he could at least do that. 

“Don’t tell me we missed the party?” 

Nines turned from his desk to the entrance of the bullpen, there stood Aiden, together with Captain Allen, out of their SWAT uniforms. 

“Well if you weren’t so late, you wouldn’t have missed it” Connor quipped at him.

Laying dramatically his hand over his heart Aiden spoke: “Excuse, me! I’m what you call fashionably late, Con-Con. I know a concept you don’t understand, but that’s on you, Connie.”

Connors LED would have spun yellow if he still had it and he threw a disdainful look at his twin. “Don’t call me that.” 

Aiden just smirked at him and stole the last remaining cupcake out of Lara’s hand, who just came out of the break room.

“Hey!”

“Thank you!” He smiled at her and already began to eat, while she didn’t could do anything. With Allen in tow, he made his way over to Nines, who watched him skeptical. 

“Don’t look at me like that lil bro, it gives you wrinkles.”

“We don’t get wrink-”

Aiden stopped him with a wave of his hand. “Yadda, yadda, figure of speech and all. Wanna know what I got you for your big day?” Aiden's grins was mischievous. 

Nines narrowed his eyes in slight annoyance, he could see Gavin crackling behind his hand, amusement sparkling in his eyes. 

“We have a triple homicide to investigate Aiden, so please make it fast.”

“Your always no fun, lil bro,” Aiden complained with a pout. 

Why Aiden had always been so dramatic, Nines didn’t know to this day. He saw Captain Allen roll his eyes behind Aiden. 

“Well, as you all had a party without me - and missed out because I am the life of any party - I will invite you and everybody else to drinks tonight, on my card. To really celebrate, that you became one year old!” He finished with a grand gesture of his hands.

People murmured happily around them, free drinks were always a good thing. Nines eyes narrowed further, Aiden had to have ulterior motives. His brother stepped closer to him.

“The Jericho crew will also come, already invited them, so you better show up.” Aiden poked him in his chest and looked at him seriously. “And choose something less stiff to wear for the evening, the establishment I chose isn’t for so a stuck up wardrobe.” 

Nines wanted to growl at him, he liked his uniform thank you very much. With the last poke, that couldn’t even penetrate Nines armored body, Aiden turned with a flourish and started to walk out.

“Bye till then! I will send you the address and time.”

Captain Allen stayed where he was and watched him go, grumbling something under his breath that Nines didn’t get. Then he turned to him.

“Happy Activation Day, Stern.” He offered him his hand in congratulation, Nines took it. 

With his duty done, Allen nodded at him a last time, sending him also an apologetic look, mostly for Aiden’s behavior, and then took his own leave. 

Having the SWAT members leaving the bullpen, got anybody moving again, whispering about what just happened. His partner stepped before him, keys in his hand.

“Ready to go?” 

Nines nodded and then followed the human outside, there was work to do.

_____  
_____

The drive to the scene took longer than expected because of an unusual amount of traffic on their way, fault of a bigger crash on one of the main streets in Detroit. Sitting together in the vehicle of the Detective, the silence was between them, only the radio was on low volume, playing the newest hits. 

He hadn’t started any conversation with his partner since they had started driving, besides updating him on the case and giving the navigation system the needed coordinates. Not that he didn’t want to talk to his partner. He wanted badly, to apologize for on one hand to what had happened yesterday and on the other to say thank you. Nobody had to tell him that it was Gavin who had organized the whole thing, who had told people that it was his birthday.

Turning his head from looking out the window to gather his thoughts about everything, he looked at the profile of his partner. The human was staring right ahead on the road, fingers absently tapping the steering wheel. He looked relaxed, even soft. 

Nines opened his mouth to speak but no syllabus came out. He still didn’t know what to say.   
The Detective's eyes jump to him for a second. “Is there something?”

Nines closed his mouth and looked back out of the window. It earned him an in question raised eyebrow, but no further asking. Silence came back into the car, both watching the traffic around them go by. 

When Nines HUD informed him that they only had 5 minutes to their destination, after they came out of the worst of the traffic, he tried again. 

“Thank you.” His voice was faint, barely over a whisper. 

“Whatcha sayin’ ?” 

“Thank you”, he repeated more loudly, looking shyly away from his partner. A slight blue dusting of a blush forming on his cheeks. 

When he didn’t get an answer he looked at his partner carefully from the corner of his eyes. The human had a broad smile on his face. 

“Your welcome, Nines.”

\------  
\------

Finding a parking spot at the scene was a new nightmare as already a cluster of people had made their way to it, looking to see anything.   
They stepped out of the car, but before Nines could go anywhere further than to move around the car to the crime scene a hand on his arm holding him back.

“Wait a second. I got something for you.”

Confused by the gesture and words Nines turned to his partner, who made himself busy getting something out behind the driver's seat. He produced a small green gift bag and handed it sheepishly to Nines. 

“Happy Activation Day, Nines.” 

Stunned Nines took the bag automatically and stared at his partner, who looked him in expectation. 

“It’s not a bomb you know.”

“I know, my sensors would have informed me of the slightest amount of explosive material.”

Gavin rolled his eyes and crossed his arms before his chest.  
“Then open it.”

Still a little stunned, Nines carefully grasped inside the bag, bypassing the colorful tissue paper that was in it. Feeling a soft material, he pulled whatever it was out and then looked confused at a ….. knitted scarf? A pretty blue one, the color a little lighter than thirium with fringes at the end. 

In awe of the soft article, Nines unfolded it to see it fully. Inspecting it, he noticed that no there was no indicator that it had been made commercial, but with little mistakes in the pattern, he concluded it was made by hand.

“Detective, this is nice and all, but I have no use for it. As android I don’t get cold, you should know this.”

With a sigh and another eye roll, Gavin stepped closer to him, taking the scarf out of his hand. 

“I know that”, getting on his tiptoes, he started to wind the scarf gently around Nines neck, or at least the collar of his jacket. “But I heard you talk with Connor about you wanting to change your wardrobe, but didn’t know how.” Just another way to say, that Nines was scared of doing it. “And so I thought you could start with something small? Yes, you don’t get cold, but the weather is cold now and it seemed appropriate and I didn’t have your size in doing anything different for you.” Gavin finished winding the scarf around him so that both ends laid neatly on his chest.

Nines watched his partner intensely while he was talking, with the movement of the scarf his olfactory sensors picked up that it smelled like Gavin and he knew if he would test the fabric he would find particles of Gavin's skin and hair on the fabric, too small for the human eye to see. His words just confirming, who had made the scarf.

Information added to folder Gavin Reed.

Detective Reed likes to knit. 

Still holding onto the ends of the scarf, Gavin looked up at his partner. Nines bent down a little, to accommodate the pull, their noses were nearly touching, staring in each other eyes. 

“Also the color brings out the color of your eyes.” Gavin gave him as last reason, his voice taking a breathy tone. 

Nines bowed his head a little lower to hear, their noses now touching, still staring at each other.

“Detective Reed, Detective Stern! I’m glad you could come!”

Like if the other was burning they jumped away from each other, when they heard the call, both blushing furiously. Not looking at his partner, Gavin turned at to the voice a young officer, stepping out of the group of bystanders, he was waving them over. Gavin cursing a little under his breath started to move to the officer. 

Nines stayed behind, watching Gavin retreat, blush still high on his cheeks. Gently he touched the scarf around his neck, feeling the fine pattern that was knitted into it, with wonder. He smiled to himself broadly, before he made his way to follow his partner. 

This was the best present he had ever gotten. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For explanation: Nobody is really mean to Nines, all have their reasoning to act like they act. Nines just takes it wrong and it will be all solved maybe in a 4th chapter. Because maybeee I want Nines and Gavin to kiss. Also Nines still has to apologize.
> 
> And because I love to write 60 (Aiden) like he is here, I wanna make him either the best wingman ever or just a big bro who wants to see his lil bro drunk the first time. And maybe the bar he chose is a dragbar, but I don't know yet. 
> 
> So maybe see you in some time with more, but first I have to write my thesis and this gotten already long enough.
> 
> Tüdellüse!

**Author's Note:**

> Both are cute idiots who need hugs, so go hug each other!


End file.
